


Making Things Work

by Bam4Me



Series: Riding the Wave of Childlike Fantasy [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression, Ageplay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Other, Puppy Play, Puppy!malia, SO, little!stiles, non-sexual puppy play, sub!Stiles, sub!malia, this is how peter and stiles became a thing, this started out as a tumblr series and they asked for a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was a little, and Peter was a big. Peter didn't even want anything sexual from him, didn't want to be called 'daddy'. He just wanted a little to take care of right now.</p><p>Stiles never realized how much he wanted a caregiver until Peter asked him.</p><p>The fact that Derek and Malia are in on things is just aces though. Peter should probably tell Derek not to have sex with his daughter, since she's his cousin, but Peter never pretended to understand human rules anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Things Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at littleboyfics.tumblr.com

It was movie night. It was movie night, and half Stiles' pack was gone visiting their parents and on dates and doing other boring, non-movie-night things. Rude. Except for Derek, Peter and Malia. Derek had no life, as usual, Peter seems to be in one of his 'dating is gross don't ever let me do that again' moods, and Malia doesn't get out much other than the woods around the communal house. And his own dad had the night shift at the station. So really, Stiles seemed to be stuck with them for the day.

Ew. At least they got pizza.

"Ew, that's so gross." Stiles pulled back from where he was laying sideways off the couch and glared at Malia, who was still throwing popcorn at him, sticking his tongue out at her. She snickered a little and threw more, effectively distracting him from the tv that was playing the original exorcist in the tv room at the main house.

"Why do we always get stuck watching them?"

Peter looked over at Derek and grinned, "I like babysitting. Why?"

Derek snorted and grabbed a slice of pizza, "You would."

Stiles snorted at the movie playing on the screen, laughing as he watched it from upside down, snickering at the grossness. His laughing was not a very good idea though, as it upended his position on the couch, sending him sliding to the floor. Slowly. You know, in those really slow ways, that it takes you long enough to panic, flail and try and make it better, realize you are making it worse, and slowly meep as you go down anyways.

Yeah, ow.

Malia started laughing at that one, making both Peter and Derek give the two of them pitying looks, wondering if they were okay.

"They're like drunk babies."

Peter snorted and nodded, agreeing with his nephew. "Yeah, it's pretty bad isn't it?"

"I for one, do not ever want to see those two impaired."

Peter snickered to himself, "That would be awful. Don't even joke like that."

"Luckily, I have no urge to get drunk or high. It's gross. Except for Mikes Hard, that stuff tastes good, but the more you have the closer you are to throwing up, and the less good it is."

Peter reached out a foot and kicked Stiles lightly in the shoulder. "I'm not sure I want to know how you know that."

Stiles shrugged, "I'm apparently a cool kid or some shit like that. I get invited to a lot of parties. But I don't really do much other than talk to people. Like you implied, I act wasted enough while I'm sober. Sounds like a bad idea to add to that."

Malia started throwing popcorn at him again, "What if you get invited to a fancy wedding and are expected to drink?"

Stiles held up one hand, "One, grape juice or pomegranate juice with various levels of dulitment to it. Two, sparkling cider. How I will get those at a wedding is up to the situation and how it decides to play out... Margaritas don't count in this right? Never mind, those taste good. Actually no, just put me down as a budding alcoholic."

Derek made a face, "So, sour is your thing?"

Stiles made a worse face, "Ew, no, citrus. The vodka and tequila make it bitter so it doesn't taste so sour, I just like the citrus... do we have any cake?"

Stiles looked up without getting up, head facing towards the kitchen doorway.

"Yep, drunk babies."

***

"He's passed out I think."

"No I'm not." Stiles voice was muffled by the pillow his head was shoved into and the blanket he had wrapped around himself all the way up to his nose.

Peter snorted, "You sure? You've been unmoving and not talking under that blanket for the past half an hour."

Stiles sighed, paused for a moment, and sighed again, finally shifting enough to look out at Derek, Peter and Malia with tiredness in his eyes, "Okay, my eyes are open now, happy?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "You're having a sugar crash, just admit it and go to bed."

Stiles shook his head, "You don't know how insomnia works, do you? I can't just get tired and fall asleep. That's not how it works. The brain has to shut off first."

Derek raised an eyebrow but nodded a little, "Do you want coffee, or to lay there for another half an hour?"

Stiles sighed and thought about it for a minute, "Can you make the coffee for me?"

Derek smiled at him a little and nodded, getting up, "Kay."

Stiles sat there for another moment before sighing and slowing pushing himself back up on the couch, taking the blanket with him so he didn't get cold. Peter pulled himself off the floor and sat next to Stiles on the couch, "You, uh, got a little... the pillow made some marks on your face. It's very lovely."

Stiles tiredly looked over at Peter and gave him an 'are you stupid look' which Peter just shrugged at and sat back.

Once Derek was finally back in the room, Stiles was already a little more awake (which was good, since it was actually only six in the evening, and if Stiles got to sleep now, he wouldn't sleep that night) and leaning his back against Peter side. Stiles took the mug with a grin and frowned.

"It's hot."

Derek gave him an unimpressed look, "Yes, coffee is hot."

Stiles whined a little, "Hot burns."

"Being a five year old again."

Stiles gave Derek what could only be called a pout, "So what if I am. I can choose to act whatever age I want. There's no law saying one must act their age."

Peter looked over at Stiles curiously from where he was texting someone and Derek scowled, "If that were true, I would have to hide you from Peter. For your own good."

Stiles blew on the coffee, and took a long drink, before pulling at away with a sigh, setting it on the coffee table. He sat back and turned to Peter and raised an eyebrow, "Knew it. You totally prey on people that act like five year olds. It's obvious."

Peter blanched, his eyes going wide at the accusing/joking look on Stiles face and fumbled with his phone for a minute, "What? No, no, that's bad. Why would I do that?"

Stiles just gave him a smug little grin, "You once murdered a guy for trying to go after your nephew. This was not your first, nor your last murder. And you think going after people who do ageplay is bad? I mean, it can be, but that's not the point. The point is, your morals are fucked as shit, Peter."

Peter's colour slowly started returning, but this time out of slight embarrassment, "I, well... okay yeah, I've killed a fair amount of people, but I would never rape one. That's, that's gross for one. Non-consensual sex is bad sex, no matter what others say."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Did I say you would ever rape a person, no. I said that people who act younger than they are, is your type."

Peter huffed, looking away offendedly, "What makes you think that?"

Stiles shrugged and grabbed the coffee again, "Instinct. It's like I can sense it or something. I don't know, mannerisms. The things that people do give them away."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Study ageplayers much?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, honestly, I figured you had been doing it long enough to see the signs too."

Peter huffed again, "Yes, because it's so freaking easy to spot the signs coming from someone part of a generation that prides themselves on how much they like juice boxes and footie pajamas. I've stopped noticing the signs."

"Yeah, but remember, I'm that one drunk toddler. That means I'm at least twice as bad as them."

Peter sighed, "If you're little, then sorry, because I honestly just always thought you were immature and didn't even realize it."

Stiles smirked and shook his head proudly, "Nope. I know it."

Peter snorted and crossed his arms, "Fine."

"Fine."

"...that was like a bad Spanish soap opera. And I've seen some bad Spanish soap operas."

Stiles and Peter looked up to see Derek and Malia looking at them like they were more interesting than the movie that was still playing quietly behind them, and cringed. "Hi."

Malia smiled and waved at Stiles, "Hi. Um, what just happened?"

***

"Okay, no, liking littles and middles doesn't mean you like little kids."

Malia still looked confused from her spot on the floor, looking up at Stiles and Peter (who was trying valiantly to ignore everyone, but failing majorly when Malia asked questions that he thought he should answer) while Derek was lying on the other couch, texting someone on Peter's phone and smirking a little. Peter wondered if he should take his phone away from his wayward nephew and scold him for it, but considering the situation they were currently in, would probably just lead to more mocking.

"Okay, but I thought you said being little or middle means you want to be a kid?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, you want to be a kid, but you also have the overall mental capacity of an adult, with adult thoughts and feelings, and an adult body to go with it. It's basically just pretend, no matter how much you want it to be real."

Malia still looked confused but kept it to herself this time, "Okay... what about pets?"

Stiles scrunched up his face, "What about pets?"

"Well... you said you can pretend to be a child, so can someone else pretend to be an animal?"

Derek looked at her from his upside down place on the couch and smiled, "Yeah, people can be pets. Why, have you ever wanted to be a pet?"

Malia scowled, "That's not what I said."

Derek shrugged, "Okay, but do you? Keep in mind that you're sitting in a room with a little, a daddy, and a kid that spent way too much time in scene bars with his older sister. None of us would judge you."

"What's a scene bar?"

Stiles grinned, "It's a place where people go and do kinky things. Like spanking, and bondage, or just talking to other people who are into the same things you are."

Derek winced, "It's a little more than that, but sure."

Malia thought about it for a moment, "I think I might be a little too, but not a human little."

"Yeah, cause you're a werecoyote."

She shook her head at Stiles and shrugged, "No, I want to be a puppy. They seem to have a lot of fun, and even if they make mistakes, people don't hate them for it."

Stiles made a small meeping noise, "Malia, no one hates you if you make mistakes."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Yeah, a lot of people do."

Stiles scowled, "You know what, if people don't like you for being you, tell them to burn in hell. But not to die, because that makes you the bully."

Stiles nodded as if he had just made sense and Peter smiled at him, holding back laughter as he finally started taking the boy in, in a much younger light.

Okay, maybe Stiles was a little cute.

Maybe.

***

So, it was kind of interesting, Derek, Malia and Peter knowing that Stiles was a little, just like it was interesting to know that Peter was a daddy.

It was even more interesting to watch Derek try to help Malia settle into her new pupspace, which was adorable as hell.

Who knew Derek would be such a good puppy owner? Not Stiles. Though, he did seem to be as new to this as Malia was.

Stiles was suddenly flattened to the floor from where he had been sitting on his stomach in the tv room, colouring a MLP colouring book that he'd brought over with him today.

His dad thinks he gets them to help with anxiety and concentration.

Well, he does, but they have other uses too.

Stiles lifted his head and gave his crayons a cursory look over, satisfied that none of them were broken, and looked behind himself to see what the cause of him being flattened to the floor was.

"Malia, you're on my back."

Malia looked at him and cocked her head to the side, getting a playful look in her eyes.

Stiles grinned and sat up.

Okay, whoever says that puppies don't make good playmates for littles is stupid and rude.

***

When Stiles got home later that week from the few classes he was taking at the college this year (honestly, he would take more, but he'd also wanted a higher level of magical training, and those were draining to be honest) he was just about ready to go to bed, maybe eat something first and then hide under his covers until the world faded into ugly dreams.

Stiles stopped though. He was in his room at the communal house, and there was a box on his desk.

He hadn't ordered anything online recently. Unless he somehow forgot.

But this probably wasn't from the internet anyways. It was wrapped.

Stiles sat in front of the desk tiredly and pulled the box into his lap, looking it over.

He found a tag attached to one of the loops of the bow on it and turned it over.

He smiled at the tag as he read it 'For the weirdest little I ever met. Think of it as a bribe.'

Stiles vaguely wondered what he was being bribed for but shrugged anyway, pulling at the ribbons to let them fall away and lifting the lid off. There was a brown furred wolf inside.

Peter.

Stiles had lived with them all long enough to get to know all their full forms, and Peter was the only one with hair this colour.

Stiles smiled and lifted the wolf out, burring his face into the soft fur and breathing in deep.

Yeah, Peter. He may be human, but humans had noses too.

"You're so weird, Peter."

"Why's that?"

Stiles slowly turned in the desk chair towards the open door, face still buried in soft fur, "What am I being bribed to do?"

Peter came into the room and shrugged, "Well, I've been thinking, you're little, I'm big, we live in the same place, why not hang out. I'm not asking you to date me or anything, but I have quite missed having someone to take care of over the years."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "You had a little before the fire?"

Peter smiled a little, "No. I babysat a lot of littles though. Yeah, I would like my own, but honestly, I really just want to be a caretaker for the now."

Stiles looked at the wolf in his lap and started petting it, "Hmm... You sure about that? Even my dad was pretty happy when I was no longer young enough to need taking care of constantly."

Peter cocked his head, looking a little sad, "That's no matter. He still loves you and you know it, right?"

Stiles nodded.

"Well, your dad just never wanted someone to take care of so closely for the rest of his life. That's the difference between a parent, and a caretaker, I guess. One wants to do it forever, the other one is okay only doing it for a little while."

Stiles paused, thinking it over. He'd never really put all that much thought into actually having a caretaker. Honestly, he'd never really thought that he'd be as into ageplay as he was now.

But, he did want a caretaker one day, and maybe even if he and Peter didn't work out, at least he'd have some experience under his belt on what things would likely be like.

Wait, this sounds a lot like those 'pretending to be in a relationship' fanfics he's read. He knows how those ended...

He looked back up at Peter and smiled, "So, it's like dating, but not?"

Peter grinned back, "Um, more like playdate-ing"

Stiles laughed a little and started petting the wolf again, "Okay. But not now, I'm tired. I feel dead."

Peter nodded, "Of course, not now."

***

"Why though?"

Peter sighed and lowered his newspaper. Peter was boring. Maybe he really was a daddy.

The rest of the pack were all off doing something else. Most were in class right now, Stiles had the day free of college classes though. No, no, Stiles gets the fun classes. The ones where Deaton teaches him how to do magic (probably illegal) things. It really is fun, but sometimes it left him without energy and feeling slightly hungover.

The rest of them were probably off stealing candy from children and practicing their howling.

Weirdos.

"Well, I was just thinking, you always get so tired after your sessions with Deaton, I could drive you instead, and you wouldn't have to wait until you feel alive again to get home. Besides, there might not be any rule saying a little can't drive, but isn't it nice to have someone else drive you places?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment, agreeing but not wanting to say anything. Instead he looked at Peter and asked, "Okay, but what if you die between when you drop me off and when you pick me up? Like, then I would be left without a ride entirely. This is not a good compromise if that happens."

Peter's jaw dropped a little, staring at Stiles for a long time, "Okay... how about I leave instructions with the pack, that if I die unexpectedly, they pick you up instead."

Stiles thought about that for a few minutes before nodding, "It's only seven-thirty, Deaton said I don't have to go till eight. I gotta go get dressed."

Peter lowered the paper to the table and frowned, "Maybe you should eat a little more first."

Stiles looked down at his oatmeal and made a face, stirring the slowly congealing food with his spoon. "Um... but it's yucky?"

Peter raised an eyebrow and scooted over a honey jar and a maple syrup bottle. Stiles looked them both over thoughtfully before grabbing the maple syrup, pouring a generous amount onto the food before stirring again.

Okay, maybe Peter had some good ideas.

***

"You look tired, why don't you take a nap?"

Stiles raised his eyebrow and stayed sitting on the couch with an annoyed expression.

Never say that Stiles isn't grumpy when tired. Surprised he's not grumpy 24/7.

"Okay, I have explained this numerous times to all you idiots, that's not how insomniacs work."

Peter gave him a short tempered look, "Maybe lose the attitude, and explain it to me like I'm really really slow, because from where I'm standing, you're brain is plenty tired enough to fall asleep."

Stiles' face went red and he looked more than chastised, turning away from Peter's disappointed stare and mumbling out a soft apology, "Sorry. I am tired though. I just can't sleep in the middle of the day."

Peter looked at his watch and turned back to Stiles, "It's only 12:30 though. Plenty of time to get in a nice nap."

Stiles shrugged, "Yeah, but that's the issue with insomnia, by the time you can finally fall asleep, you're so tired you sleep for too long, and it throws off your entire schedule."

Peter thought about it for a moment, "What about an alarm?"

Stiles shook his head, "When you wake up with an alarm, it disturbs dream cycles and makes you even more tired. It's useless. I'll just try to stay awake till after dinner."

Peter sighed and stood up, "Nope, nap time now. Don't worry, I'll wake you up when you need to be up."

Stiles looked at him unsure but nodded anyways. He really was tired.

***

"Why are we here?"

Peter cringed a little, "Um... I thought... you might like to, go to, the park?"

Stiles giggled a little at Peter's contrite expression and hooked his arm into Peter's when he rounded the car, "What am I, the dog?"

Peter shook his head, "No, that's Malia. You're the little, you know, the one that's supposed to love doing little things."

Stiles snickered, "Who says I'm any little at all right now?"

Peter gave him a slightly victorious look, "Of course you are, you never mention driving at all when you're little, but big you likes to argue that you can do it this time."

Stiles thought about it for a moment before nodding a bit, "Yeah, but driving is, scary sometimes?"

Peter just leaned over and kissed Stiles on the head, smiling when it made him flush and hide a grin in Peter's arm.

***

"Okay, that was fun."

Peter grinned when Stiles barreled into his stomach, arms going around him while he panted a little from over exertion. Peter just grinned down at him and pulled him closer so they could start walking back to the car.

Stiles got into the passenger side willingly once more, looking excited after his afternoon at the park, and Peter couldn't help but smile at the teen as he pulled out back onto the street.

***

"No! I don't want it!"

Peter sighed and lowered the bottle of eye drops he'd been holding up with a frown, "Stiles, your eye is irritated and red. Deaton says you need the eye drops."

Stiles glared at Peter from where he'd been backed into a corner on the couch and crossed his arms. Pouting pretty heavily. "I don't care. They never work anyways. You try seeing a drop of water coming towards your face and not flinch away."

Peter sighed, knowing this was going no where and pounced. Stiles was laying flat on his back before he knew what had hit him, looking up at Peter who was holding his face firmly in place and straddling his chest.

Stiles looked up at Peter and whimpered, sounding lost. Honestly, this would actually be a lot easier if he weren't so little right now. Little Stiles tended to fight when he didn't want to do something, big Stiles knew when not to fight and do what he needs to do.

"But no, Peter. It's bad and not good."

Peter held himself back from rolling his eyes at the statement and sighed, "Okay, look that way, sweetheart. Please?"

Stiles tried to turn his head away from Peter to look the way he'd told him to but Peter held him firmly and shook his head, "No, look with your eyes, not your head."

Stiles whined again and looked, his pupils turning away. Peter took the chance and slid a few drops into the white of Stiles' left eye, smiling when Stiles made a curious noise, suddenly blinking rapidly.

When Stiles looked back up at him, Peter was giving him a gentle smile and rubbing soothingly at his chin and throat. Stiles smiled back.

"Okay, now the other one."

When Peter was finished and putting the cap back on the bottle, Stiles sat up and looked at him curiously. "How did you know to do that?"

Peter shrugged, "Well, he'll kill me for telling you this, but Derek used to wear contacts."

Stiles frowned, "I thought were's had perfect vision?"

Peter nodded, smiling at the memory, "Yeah, that's not why he wore them. He didn't like his eye colour. He had these contacts that didn't change the colour, but added a highlight of another. It gave him an awful eyesore."

Stiles pouted, "So you're saying he could put in contacts, but not eyedrops?"

Peter shook his head, grinning, "Not even that. He put them on the whites of his eyes, and blinked them into place. It was bad."

Stiles giggled a little, "It sounds like it."

***

"I don't like it."

Peter sighed and pushed the plate a little closer to Stiles, "Are you going to try it?"

Stiles looked at the plate hard for a long moment, "It's green."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "What are you, a dwarf now?"

Stiles pouted and crossed his arms, "Maybe."

Peter sat back with a sigh and looked over at Scott who was snickering, facing the other direction and texting someone on his phone. "He's not gonna eat that."

Peter let out a tiny huff, "And why's that?"

"Because it looks like something a chicken would throw up."

"I'm pretty sure if a chicken threw up it wouldn't... maybe a little..."

Stiles gave Peter a victorious look, making his entire face light up. "See. It's gross and I'm not putting it in my mouth."

"That's what she said."

Stiles let out a tiny growl, looking annoyed before turning around and throwing a turnip right at Scott's head, making the alpha jerk up and growl back. His growl wasn't aggressive though, more of a startled noise.

Peter just sighed and reached out one hand to still Stiles'. "Pup, don't throw things. That's not nice."

Scott finally turned to look at them at the sound of Peter's so-done-right-now voice and frowned. "Has he been like this all day?"

Peter sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah. Didn't want oatmeal at breakfast because it looked wrong, wouldn't play before lunch because he wanted cookies, didn't like lunch until I offered cookies after, refused to nap because he said it was too hot out, still didn't want to play this afternoon." Peter sighed again. "It's been a rough day for both of us."

Scott made an annoyed grumbling sound in his throat and stood up, flopping down onto the chair next to Stiles pointedly. "Stiles, I know I'm an alpha and have no real power over you, but I still don't like it when you do this. If something is bothering you, you need to tell us. That's the entire point o being little right? Giving up responsibility and asking for help?"

Stiles looked over at him and his face fell from the grumpy mask it had been set in and he cocked his head to the side. "I... I just... You're my alpha. I'm not a werewolf but I do have enough magic to feel it, besides that, I respect you too much not to listen to you, but... I just... I don't know."

"You don't know what's bothering you?"

Stiles made a face, looking back at Peter as if asking for help, "I do... I think... It's just, my dad... I've been very little lately, and dad knows I'm little, but he's never seen it. I don't know if he'll like me while I'm little."

Scott made a slightly offended noise on behalf of the sheriff and frowned. "Okay, as Alpha," cue Peter rolling his eyes, "I've decided, tomorrow you two have a very important mission. Go bug your dad at work. Bring him a healthy lunch and pester him with all the amazing things you've been doing lately, and draw him pictures, and be an overall thorn in his side for the afternoon."

Stiles' wrinkled his nose, "How will that help?"

"Do it while your little and show him just how adorable and sweet and amazing you are. If he somehow loves you any less, I'll go right to him and personally make his life a living hell for ever hurting you."

Stiles frowned, "Are you sure?"

Scott nodded, "Yes. I'm your alpha. I'm very sure."

***

"I's not want nap! I feel ick and everything is bad."

Peter sighed, trying to coax the teenager to at least try to nap for him. "Baby, why is everything bad?"

Stiles sighed, looking put out by this conversation. He frowned, looking pathetic, "I'm sore, and cold, and I don't want to nap, I want a massage and fireplace cuddles."

Peter thought about that for a moment before his face lit up, "What about a bath, and we can put your blankie in the dryer and make it all warm and fuzzy?"

Stiles did perk up at the idea of that, looking curious, "Bubbles?"

"Many bubbles."

Stiles nodded, before getting a worried look on his face. "But... I take bath alone, right? Not ready for being washed yet."

Peter nodded solemnly, "No Peter in the bath with you."

Stiles looked happy again, "I take baths all by myself."

***

"What are you doing?"

Stiles turned his head up towards Peter with a frown, "Sitting?"

"On me?"

Stiles huffed, "Well, yeah. Do you see any other comfy places to sit here?"

Peter's frown turned into a thoughtful expression, "So, I'm a comfortable place to sit?"

Stiles nodded, one hand coming up to fist in Peter's shirt next to his mouth. Peter knew that it wouldn't be long before he was coaxing Stiles into replacing his thumb with a paci instead. "Yeah."

Peter nodded, "You know, I've never met a little like you before."

"New generation, new attitude. Also, I'm more awesome than any other little you've ever met."

Peter couldn't hold back his grin, carding one hand through Stiles' silky hair and holding out a pacifier encouragingly.

The pacifiers were a new thing for them. Stiles was a thumb sucker, day and night, but Peter knew that finger picked up a lot of germs, and could barely stand the thought of it making Stiles sick. Because it would, he was sure of it.

Pacifiers were much healthier. Especially since he was old fashioned and make sure they were all sterilized before putting them away again.

Stiles secretly thinks Peter is gonna kill him with all these sterilized objects.

But, he also rewarded him when he used his paci without prompting with kisses all over his face, and sometimes tickles, which were awesome, cept for when Scott did it because he tickled to make Stiles wet himself, which sometimes happened. Peter tickled to make him giggle.

Peter was a great caregiver. He might even be a very good daddy. Maybe...

***

Okay, so, while Stiles loved having a caregiver more than he could describe, that didn't mean he liked punishments.

Peter hadn't done anything bad, and Stiles had already let him know that spankings for him will turn most things sexual, so that was very much a no go for little Stiles, but, he had punished before.

Stiles glared and kicked the corner he was standing in with the toe of his left socked foot, feeling sorry for himself.

Did Peter not know how boring this was? Like, he'd never been so bored in his life. He felt like his eyes were gonna fall out.

He sighed to himself, wondering if Peter knew or not. He must nit, right? Cause, if he knew how boring this was, he'd know why it was such a bad idea to do to his baby boy, right? Stiles should tell him. Then, Peter would take pity on him and cuddle him and make it all better.

"Peter?"

Peter put his tablet down, looking expectantly at the little still sulking in the living room corner. Maybe this would teach him why babies don't kick and bite when they don't get their way. Stiles may be cranky today, but that didn't give him a free pass.

"Yes, sweetie?"

Stiles huffed out a sigh. Why do they always gotta go and do that when he's cranky? Go and call him cute things when he's not in a good mood and make him smile despite how much he's not happy? Scotty does it, and then he cuddles Stiles too, which makes things worse.

Rude of him.

"This is boring."

Peter huffed a little. Obviously, this was not working to his advantage. "Stiles, if you hadn't kicked and bit, you might be out of time out and playing with your toys right now."

Stiles whined, toe connecting with the wall again, just a gentle little thump. "No kicking the wall either. That's not nice."

Stiles let out a frustrated sound, tears welling up in his eyes, "I just didn't want the sippy cup, and I didn't want the juice, and my picture didn't turn out right, and I's not a happy baby. Peter, I sorry, but I can't stay here, it's torture."

Peter sighed, putting his tablet down, knowing that he was about to give in. "You're sorry that you kicked and bit?"

Stiles nodded, still facing the wall, but tears silently trickling out. "Uh-huh. I did icky bads and not mean to."

"Come here, sweetie. Peter needs a cuddle from his favorite boy."

Stiles was out of the corner and in Peter's lap before Peter was finished talking, looking like he might still cry, and like he really needed a cuddle. Peter wrapped both arms around the boy, hushing him gently while he stole his warmth. "Thank you for cuddles, Peter."

***

"You frogging tadpole!"

Scott frowned at Stiles, wondering when that had become part of the boy's vocabulary. He turned to look at Peter questioningly. Peter just shrugged, looking so very amused as they turned back to watch Stiles 'cus' out the McDonalds worker for purposely messing up their order. Stiles wasn't really pissed about his order being changed, but he does know the dangers of changing someone's order from diet to not, and was giving the worker an earful.

When Stiles was finally done, he sounded very adult, and didn't want his french fries at all any more. He'd only made them come so he could play in the kids playplace anyways. Scott and Peter for the most part just stood back and listened to them ream the guy out, kind of amused.

But when Stiles finally came stomping back up to them, he hooked his fingers into Peter's and tugged, knowing that his alpha would follow them. "This was supposed to be a nice day full of me forcing you two to do dorky things and being little. Then that guy happened. I don't even like that place."

Stiles trailed off, grumbling to himself about how that place probably keeps five day old fries out to sell anyways. He hated that place.

Peter sighed, lifting one hand up to run through his silky hair, watching Stiles slow down as they got closer to Derek's soccer mom van that they had stolen for the day.

He opened the back of the van for Stiles and nudged the boy in, smiling at him while he buckled Stiles in. Stiles might not be so little anymore right now, but he was all for being pampered. Well, not like, diaper pampers, cause ew, but like, being taken care of, because Peter was really good at that.

Scott was mostly just along because he was bored and had a day off. Also, he actually liked the hamburgers, something that he wasn't gonna tell Stiles because he's go on a rant about how they taste awful.

"How about, Daddy treats his little boy to an awesome day at the indoor funpark? You like that place, they have mini golf and pizza and race cars, and an arcade. We can go, get an all day pass for all three of us, and I'll even give you tons and tons of quarters for the arcade, and you can race Alpha around the track."

Stiles hummed, as if he had to actually think about it, before nodding. He loved the indoor funpark, but it was expensive as shit. Peter was rich though, and Stiles didn't feel bad about making him pay at all.

Peter liked spoiling his boy. His boy liked being spoiled. Scott wanted hot dogs.

It was a win scenario for everyone.

***

Peter waited outside the door to the bathroom, wondering how long an unaccompanied little can take in a bubble bath.

Turns out, a while.

He was mostly just waiting because he didn't really have anything else to do while he waited so he could get Stiles into his jammies and bring him down stairs for a bottle.

They were trying a thing with pedisure, because Stiles had issues remembering to eat at the right times, and so his father suggested bottles before bed at night. They used to so it when Stiles was in high school, but John thinks he might actually be a little more receptive when he was feeling little and would take a bottle.

He listened to Stiles quietly singing to himself about how it was bath time and how that meant bubbles and toys when his head jerked up at a different sound. Stiles let out a high pitched scream, and Peter heard him scrambling out of the tub, yanking open the door and hoping his little didn't fall.

The bathroom was empty of all possible threats and Peter's eyes, glowing beta blue, scanned the room, unable to find the source of the threat.

Stiles barreled into Peter's chest, legs trembling weakly while his arms clung to Peter's shirt. He was soaking wet and covered in bubbles.

"What happened?"

He looked over at the door to see all the weres in the house growling and shoving each other aside, trying to figure out what had scared Stiles.

Peter gave them all a confused look and pried Stiles' head out of his chest, "What happened, Stiles?"

Stiles' lower lip wobbled, tears leaking out, "There was a spider in the bath and it touched me!"

Peter's claws sunk back into his finger tips, his eyes no longer glowing blue. He blinked down at the boy, wondering if he'd heard that right. "There was a spider, in your bath?"

Stiles nodded, his throat closing up a little as he made a whining sound.

Peter nodded, turning back to the pack. "I think I got this one."

They all nodded, and Scott stayed behind just long enough to worriedly scent the wet teen's neck with the inside of his wrist being taking his leave too.

Stiles just clung tighter when Peter tried to extract the boy from his arms, but he was starting to shiver so Peter held firm. "Baby, you need to let me dry you off so you can get jammies on. I got your favorite avengers jammies for tonight."

Stiles reluctantly let Peter go, allowing the man to hold his at arms length with one hand while he grabbed an over sized towel with the other. If there was one thing him and Derek had splurged on while rebuilding, it was bathrooms. Stiles shared a bathroom with Malia and Issac, but the bathroom itself was big enough for all of them at once, with a en suit toilet so no one was complaining in the mornings when the others were hogging the mirror for brushing teeth and hair.

Oddly enough, out of the three of them, Issac cared the most about his hair. Malia let Derek brush hers out for her, and Stiles' hair was short and straight. He didn't worry much.

The towel though, was something Peter had splurged on for Stiles himself. It was green and looked like a frog, but the fluffiest thing in the world, and big enough to wrap Stiles up like a burrito and make him feel suitably little.

Stiles let Peter thoroughly dry him off, making sure to get in the wrinkles on his toes and behind his knees, and even scrubbed his hair dry.

Stiles did feel a bit better by the time Peter was finished, no longer feeling phantom spider touches on his side anymore, but a nervous look over to the bathtub told Peter that Stiles wasn't done being worrying about it yet.

Peter wrapped Stiles up like a burrito, with nothing but skinny legs and his head poking out. "Stay right there where I can see you, and I'll clean the tub for you."

It was kind of an obvious thing for werewolves, cleaning the tub instead of letting it air dry like most people do, but if you've ever smelt the slight hint of mildew growing because you were too lazy to wipe the droplets out, you'd clean it too.

Peter pressed the plunger on the tub down, watching water start swirling down the drain as he finally saw the spider Stiles had been talking about.

It was dead, but, to be honest, when he was five, if he'd seen a spider that big floating in his bath, it'd have sent him running into his big sister's arms quicker than a flash. Probably nakey and covered in bubbles like Stiles had been too.

"I can get that, Peter."

Peter looked to the doorway where Kira was standing, pointedly not looking at Stiles' shivering form as she passed him. "Thank you. Now, Stiles, off to the bedroom for jammies and maybe a cuddle or two."

Stiles frowned, "What about three?"

Peter nodded, humming in thought, "Three sounds good."

Stiles nodded and walked (waddled) ahead of him in the hallway, holding his towel closed with his hands and shivering still.

Peter needed to get that boy dressed.

When they were in the bedroom, Stiles unceremoniously dropped the towel, looking expectantly at Peter. It seems, that while Stiles still might not be ready for Peter to give him baths yet, he really didn't care if he saw him naked.

Then again, pretty much everyone has seen Stiles naked at some point or others. The pack has become desensitized.

"Are we wearing superhero undies, or colourful undies, baby?"

Stiles frowned, biting his lip for a second, looking unsure. He opened his mouth like he was going to reply before shutting it with a clack. He went over to the closet and grabbed something on the floor before standing back up with a bright red face. He held the object out to Peter quietly and didn't reply otherwise, looking very embarrassed.

Peter took the pull up from Stiles' hands, looking curious. He decided not to worry about it though, waiting for Stiles to answer on his own time before he pestered it. He got on his knees in front of the boy and held the pull up open. "Okay, step in please."

Stiles held onto Peter's shoulders and gingerly stepped into the pull up, looking nervous still, but a bit less red. Peter tried to go fast with this, feeling the anxiety rolling off Stiles in waves.

When Stiles had the pull up settled firmly around his hips, Peter grabbed the footie pajamas off the desk where he'd put them earlier and helped the boy repeat the process with those.

It wasn't until the zipper was finally done up on Stiles' footie pajamas that Stiles stopped feeling so anxious. Peter took that as a good sign and held his arms out for the boy, which happily climbed him like a monkey, settling on his hip while his thumb inched towards his mouth.

Peter swiped a pacifier off the bedside table and nudged Stiles' lips with it, smiling when the boy took it without a fuss. Getting him to accept paci's was getting easier at least.

Stiles put one hand on the back of the paci, fixing it into a better spot in his mouth while he leaned against Peter's shoulder, tension draining from him. "Stories now?"

"No, we need to get a bottle in you, and I think Alpha probably wants a cuddle before it Stiles' beddy bye, don't you think?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. Alpha needs cuddles."

The walk down stairs with Stiles cuddled in his arms was quiet, Stiles sucking on his soother rhythmically in his ear while Peter listened to see where everyone was in the house. They were mostly in the game room next to the kitchen, but Scott was in the kitchen talking with Allison and Lydia. Peter pressed his lips into Stiles hair and quietly mumbled something words into his hair as they got closer so Scott would hear them coming.

When he stepped into the open doorway he gently set Stiles on the grippy parts of his feet, letting him take off to give Lydia and Allison a hug. Peter thinks this might be their first time seeing him so little though and hoped they didn't comment.

Scott held out the bottle to him when he was about to get a can of pedisure from the fridge, already full and Peter smiled, leaning against the counter next to him while they watched Stiles talk with the girls.

Stiles might have missed seeing them for a while, but he felt clingier than a baby monkey right now and needed Peter, so he bid them both a good night and told them it was time for Peter to read him stories. They seemed to take that as an acceptable answer and sent him off with a kiss on both cheeks, making him giggle just a little behind his pacifier that he'd put back in (Peter says it's not nice to have conversations with things in your mouth) and went to go give Scott a hug, his arms sliding around his waist and gluing himself to his alpha's side.

"Sorry I gotted scared. Didn't mean to scare you too."

Scott sighed, pulling Stiles in so he could properly scent Stiles' now dry neck with his chin, holding the boy in place for a minute while he snuffled into the soft flesh.

When he pulled back, Stiles felt happier now that his alpha was happy and slipped out of his hold to go back to clinging to Peter, who hoisted him up onto his hip again and gave him the bottle to hold while he carried the boy back up stairs.

"I think my boy needs a story about a mouse who wants cookies, don't you?"

Stiles let out a giggle again, looking excited, "Yeah. Your boy needs mice with cookies. And moose with muffins."

"Ah, yes, the moose with muffins."

***

They'd gotten through a whole three stories while Stiles drained his bottle, looking nervous still though. When Peter closed the Run Away Bunny, Stiles was smiling once more. His mama used to read that one to him all the time. Stiles let out a long suffering sigh.

"Sometimes, when I feel very little, or get scared, or don't feel well, I get accidents. Dad always told me that it was okay, cause I didn't mean to, but I got tired of him needing to help me change the sheets, so I told him that pull ups might help. They do, and I don't need his help to change sheets cause of it, but it's still icky, so only Scotty knows I wear them."

Peter smiled into his neck, nodding, "That's good that you use them. I'm very proud of my boy for being big enough to admit that he needs them too. That's very mature of you."

Stiles snorted, shaking his head, "Not mature. Don't want to be mature. Want cuddles and kisses and to be the littlest boy ever... well, not so little. Not little enough to need diapers, cause that's icky, but little enough to need help, and cuddles and stories. Little enough to need you."

Peter's breath caught in his throat, making him feel like he was floating for a moment. He'd never had someone say that before. "Well, I'll be here to help as long as you need me to. Always."

"Good."

***

"I mean, it's not a sex thing, though I would like that. I mean, not little me having sex, because little me may be naughty sometimes, but I'm not sure little me is ready for that kind of thing yet, but like, big me having sex. With Peter. Or big me having sex with someone who could hold me up like Peter, cause Peter could probably do me without a wall or anything to hold me up against, but, it's like-"

"Stiles."

Stiles stopped talking, chewing his bottom lip nervously while John pulled his head out of where he'd buried it in his hands. "Yeah, Dad?"

John shook his head, looking so completely done. "I asked you how your day was going."

"Oh... I'm doing okay. I mean, Peter is out of town, so I'm trying to stay big so I don't end up needing one of the pack to babysit me, but, I'm doing fine."

John nodded, letting out a small laugh. "You know, I never thought I would have actually missed your childhood years, but I do. Do you want to be little today?"

Stiles looked excited for a moment, "Um, kind of? I mean, I could always be little, cause it's like, a very deep part of me, but, yeah, I would be little."

John nodded, "Well, I'm on paperwork duty today unless I get called out for something, so I really wouldn't mind you stealing my couch and playing quietly."

Stiles grinned, looking down at his lap. He never actually thought his dad wanted to be around his little side, but maybe he does? "I can play quietly, Papa. Very quiet like a mouse."

John nodded, a smile playing around his lips, "I bet so."

***

"Daddy."

Peter paused, head cocking to the side. Did he really just hear that? "I'm sorry, pumpkin, what was that?"

Stiles voice sounded less sure this time, "Uh, Daddy?"

Peter's heart fluttered a little, making Derek and Malia, who were eavesdropping from the living room, laugh at him a little. Oh shut up, you two can be gooey people too when one of you is being cute.

Granted, they didn't have a partner in their relationship that made it a personal point to be as adorable as he could on a daily basis just to hear Peter coo over him.

"Oh, sweetie, that's perfect. You can call me that any time you want."

Stiles' face brightened again, "Really?" He looked like an eager little puppy, and had sticky fingers from his cinnamon roll, with frosting all over his mouth.

Peter couldn't find a single flaw with him. "Yeah, pup, you can call me that any time, but you do know what that means, right?"

Stiles nodded, humming, "Yep! I'm yours, and you're mine!"

Peter nodded, getting a box of wet naps out of a drawer. He seemed to be stashing those all over now days.

He turned back to the baby and smiled, "You know, I can't find a single thing wrong with that."

He then proceeded to wipe the frosting off of Stiles mouth and fingers, which the baby was much less enthusiastic about to be honest.

***

When Derek had woken up that morning, he wasn't expecting to see a secretive looking puppy sitting proudly on his chest, but, with Malia, you never really know. He sat up slowly, so he didn't fully bump her off, but he couldn't hold back a grunt when one of her knees when into his stomach. "Can I help you?"

Malia sighed, shuffling backwards enough that she could lay her head in his lap, silently begging for pets. She'd woken up that morning with the biggest craving for snuggles and treats, so she did what any puppy would do. Silently sitting on his owner while she waited for him to wake up and pay attention to her.

It worked out very well actually.

The two of them jumped out of their quiet moment when they heard a frustrated groan coming from the hallway.

"Stiles, pumpkin, you can't walk around nakey all day long! You need to come back and put some clothes on!"

"Malia does it sometimes!"

Derek and Malia looked at each other, both disgruntled at their moment being lost and interested to see where this was going.

"Yes, and when she does she gets scolded for it and told to put something on."

Derek looked at Malia who shrugged. It was true.

"Well, that sounds like it's your problem then! Why should subs be forced into restrictive clothing when Dom(me)s go about and make all the rules and have all the fun at our expense! It's not right!"

Peter let out another groan, sounding like the two of them had been going in circles for a while now.

Derek looked at his sub and swallowed when he took in the slightly defiant look on her face while she took in her fellow sub's words.

Shit, this was going to become a subs vs. Doms day, isn't it? With any luck, there wouldn't be a mutiny until after nap time, and by then, their precious sweethearts would be back to normal. Otherwise, it might be the time out corner and the kennel for a very long time today.

If there was anything their subs were known for, it was being stubborn. They could be in their respective time out spots for hours.

Oh boy.

***

There was, thankfully, no mutiny. Though, there was a small amount of defiance that morning when Derek was trying to tame Malia's hair and Peter and Stiles went missing for about half an hour.

The baby he'd brought back with him was much more agreeable though, but he was very squirmy.

"I thought spankings weren't your thing?" Derek asked his uncle as if their subs weren't glaring defiantly at them while they ate their oatmeal. Peter just smirked while Stiles butted in.

"No spankings. Daddy put ginger root in my butt. It hurt." He sounded accusing and it made the Doms want to coo at him. They couldn't help it, they were both caregivers. Cute things were their weakness.

Derek held onto a laugh that wanted to escape while Peter just looked victorious in his won battle for the moment. Malia looked a little horrified. "What's ginger root do?"

Stiles frowned, looking contrite, "It makes it stingy and ouchy. Hurts."

Malia looked confused, so Derek decided to tell her all about it later. All about it.

***

"We're not going to be there one hundred percent of the time, I just need to get Stiles to a place where he's not constantly surrounded by lights and chatter. That boy needs a routine. I even talked it over with his dad, and he agreed."

Malia still frowned though. The apartment was all the way into town. Their side of town, and actually relatively close, but still. It wasn't the pack home. She didn't understand. "But, Stiles is a baby, and he needs me."

Peter frowned, looking sorry he said anything at all. He reached out one hand to brush her hair away from her face while she curled up tighter on the couch. Derek was petting her back, looking like he wanted to cuddle her until the bad went away.

"I know he does, sweetie. He needs his puppy, but he also needs a routine and a house that isn't constantly moving about. He can't sleep at the right times, and he needs more open space to be little."

"Not able to be little here?"

Peter pressed his lips to Malia's forehead. She was breaking his heart right now. "Not as little as he'd like to be. He says he feels like he has to hold back here. Like he's not as happy as he could be. He needs room to throw tantrums and be a nakey little for Daddy to wrestle into clothes without people giving him funny looks. He needs room to make a mess and no one else cleans it up for him because he needs responsibility."

Malia looked defiant now, "He needs his alpha and his puppy and his cousin Derek, and Issac who's always yelling at him not to hog the mirror and bath time with Malia and and, and..." Malia trailed off, eyes filling with tears as she looked desperate.

Derek pulled her into his arms so she could wrap around him and sniffle to her hearts content. He gave Peter a sorry look. "He's not gonna be gone forever, Malia. Peter owns the apartment, and him and Stiles have rooms here, so they'll be back. But, right now they need time to be their own family first."

Malia gave a choked off sob into Derek's neck, and Peter kissed her on the top of her head before beating a hasty retreat. He had his own weepy sub to attend to now.

***

"Why we be alone though?"

Peter set down another box. The apartment was mostly moved into by now, and he was just bringing in a few more boxes while Stiles played with a pikachu doll in the living room. But, Stiles still didn't seem to be very happy.

"We've talked about this, Stiles. We're going to be alone so you can get on a routine, and maybe when we go back, you don't have such a hard time adjusting to being around so many people and not sleeping at night."

Stiles frowned. He liked not sleeping at night. The dark was scary, but if he slept during the day, the light would always be around, and while he was awake he would turn lights on to keep scary things away.

This was a tested method. Adults just didn't understand.

Malia understood.

"We go back 'ventually?"

"Yeah. We'll go back often. But think of it this way, now, we have our own place to do our own things. Daddy doesn't have to not tickle his boy at three in the morning because people are sleeping. Daddy can use his monster voice while reading stories and cousin Derek doesn't mock him for being better than him. Those sound fun right?"

Stiles looked down, his face going red. "We can have special grown up time without being quiet."

Peter nodded, "Yeah. We can."

Stiles was quiet while Peter moved the rest of the boxes in.

He might be okay here, for now.

***

Stiles was right. They could have special grown up time without having to be quiet, though Stiles thinks maybe they should quiet down a little, cause their neighbors were giving Stiles an odd look the next day when Peter was herding him out of the apartment to go to Deaton's for lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at littleboyfics.tumblr.com  
> .

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Expansions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784904) by [Bam4Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me)




End file.
